Au milieu des requins
by LaMediatrice
Summary: Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis Carthis. Jarod ne donne plus de nouvelle mais ça ne semble pas inquiéter la miss qui, de son côté, est préoccupée par tout autre chose : les plongeurs n'ont toujours pas retrouvé le corps de son père...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where is Daddy ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Après la fermeture de ITML je m'étais dit que j'allais définitivement arrêter mais je n'aime pas laisser des fics inachevées c'est pourquoi je commence d'ailleurs par celle-ci. Certains d'entre vous m'ont dit des choses tellement gentilles sur mes anciennes fics que ça m'a donné envie de re-publier ici. Je leur dédie les deux chapitres que je mets en ligne.**

Sydney passa une nouvelle fois devant le bureau de Parker. La porte était toujours fermée... pourtant, il en était sûr, elle était à l'intérieur, seule, à siroter un verre de whisky pur malt, son préféré.

Il était inquiet pour elle... très inquiet. Cependant, il ne pouvait en parler à personne sinon à Broots, qui, bien qu'étant gentil, n'était pas d'une très grande aide. Sydney aurait tellement voulu parler à Jarod... ou même à Parker... si celle-ci ne s'était pas renfermée complètement.

Il l'entendit parler derrière la porte... elle était au téléphone, encore.  
Depuis son retour de Carthis, il y avait de cela deux semaines, elle n'avait cessé d'appeler l'équipe qui était parti au Maroc afin de retrouver son père et les rouleaux.

Un long silence, puis la même phrase de remerciement. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.  
Il devina alors son geste... elle faisait toujours le même après ce coup de téléphone douloureux : elle prenait le cadre où elle et son père se trouvaient. Enfin, après une seconde, elle le reposait et buvait une gorgée de whisky... ou alors tout ce qui restait du breuvage cul sec.  
Il se décida à pousser la porte afin d'entrer dans l'antre de la dragonlady.  
A ses risques et périls...

Sans prendre de gant il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa alors qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas le voir.

_Je m'inquiète pour vous

Elle releva la tête vers le psy et se força à sourire.

_Je vais très bien merci  
_Des nouvelles de votre père ?

Sydney savait très bien quel malgré les dernières révélations, elle ne considèrerait jamais Raines comme son véritable père. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda d'abord ailleurs avant de fixer Sydney dans les yeux. Le sujet était douloureux.

_Non toujours rien.  
_Je suis désolé, lui dit-il sincèrement  
_Des nouvelles du caméléon ?  
_Non aucune et je m'inquiète aussi de ne pas avoir de nouvelle

Depuis son retour elle refusait de prononcer son nom. « Le génie », « le caméléon », « le rat de laboratoire », « votre protégé » mais jamais Jarod.

_Je vais au Maroc alors pour quelques jours voir si je peux... si je peux faire quelque chose, avait-elle dit comme si ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Jarod ne la préoccupait pas  
_Vous n'allez pas faire vos propres recherches ? S'exclama le psy surpris  
_Et pourquoi pas ? On m'a toujours dit que pour que le travail soit bien fait il valait mieux le faire soi-même  
_Parker c'est de la folie  
_Le jet part dans trois heures et ma décision est prise  
_Alors je viens avec vous, fit Sydney avec force

Broots entra alors avec un air de biche égarée dans le bureau de Parker

_Personne ne vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? S'énerva Parker en parlant à la fois de Broots et Sydney. Quant au fait de venir avec moi c'est hors de question  
_Partir où ? Questionna Broots  
_Retrouver mon père  
_Ils l'ont retrouvé alors ?

Sydney hocha la tête négativement.

_Quand vous disiez « retrouver » ce n'était pas dans le sens de « retrouver » mais plutôt pour le retrouver dans l'eau... participer aux fouilles...

Broots eut le droit à un regard appuyé du psy afin qu'il se taise... ce qu'il fit en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

_Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous accompagne ?  
_Parce que votre boulot c'est de retrouver votre protégé  
_C'est également le votre, précisa le psy  
_les devinettes c'est votre domaine, répliqua-t-elle une fois la surprise de la réflexion de Sydney passée, moi je m'occupe de le ramener.  
_On peut faire des recherches sur place, insista le psy

Elle lui lança un regard. Il était têtu mais ça ne suffirait pas à la faire fléchir.

_Il n'y a pas que le rat de laboratoire  
_Votre frère, comprit Broots  
_Même si je suis sûre que ce débile ne trouvera jamais le petit génie en trois jours, je préfère rester prudente et vous ne serez pas assez de deux

Le psy n'ajouta rien, vaincu. En effet, Lyle restait pour eux, mais surtout pour Mlle Parker, une menace omniprésente.

_De toute façon je doute que votre protégé ne pointe le bout de son nez d'ici trois jours, ajouta Parker, et j'en ai marre de rester ici pendant que ces incapables ne sont pas foutus de retrouver le corps de mon père ! S'énerva-t-elle les yeux brillants  
_Votre père est peut-être toujours en vie, tenta le psy en voyant la détresse de la jeune femme  
_Peut-être Sydney... fit calmement Parker en évitant de fixer le psy ou Broots.

Mais ses yeux disaient clairement qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir vivant.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Message reçu

« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message »

Jarod avait passé sa journée à calculer des trajectoires si bien que ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies quand il se leva.  
Avant de cliquer sur la petite fenêtre, il hésita. Il se doutait de qui provenait le message… mais à chaque fois, même s'il ne répondait pas, il se disait que ça pouvait être urgent.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que Sydney lui avait envoyé via REFUGE.

***  
Jarod,  
Je ne sais pas si tu auras ce message vu que tu n'as pas répondu aux précédents mais je tente ma chance.  
Je voulais simplement te dire, outre l'inquiétude que je me fais pour toi, que je suis très inquiet pour Mlle Parker.  
Elle téléphone souvent au Maroc afin de savoir si les plongeurs ont retrouvé une quelconque trace de son « père ».  
Je crois qu'elle a même perdu l'espoir de le revoir en vie. Peut-être ses voix l'ont-elles avertie.  
Toujours est-il qu'elle a décidé de se rendre sur les lieux pour participer elle-même aux fouilles. Elle est partie il y a environ deux heures. Broots et moi avons voulu l'accompagner mais elle a catégoriquement refusé, tu la connais. Bien que sa raison soit légitime cette fois : Lyle. Elle veut que nous gardions un œil sur lui.  
J'ai peur de l'impact que pourrait avoir la découverte du corps de . Obstinée comme elle est, et avec son instinct naturel, je suis sûr que si corps il y a, elle le trouvera.  
J'aimerai que tu l'aides Jarod. Je t'en prie. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose depuis Carthis, mais je t'en prie.

Prends bien soin de toi

Sydney

Jarod observa sa montre. Le jet de Melle Parker mettrait encore quelques heures avant d'arriver. Elle devait en avoir encore pour minimum quatre heures de vol voire cinq. Que ressentait-elle en cet instant ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme si cette simple action lui permettait de la sortir de son esprit. Depuis Carthis il faisait constamment ça dès qu'il pensait à elle… et c'était encore assez souvent, trop souvent. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
Il hésita un instant à rappeler Sydney… Mais que lui dirait-il ? Il le questionnerait sans doute à propos de Carthis car, il en était sûr, Parker n'en avait sûrement pas parlé.  
Non, il n'appellerait pas Sydney. Pas maintenant.  
Il devait avant tout se préparer à l'arrivée de la chasseresse car cette fois-ci, bien qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle arriverait sur les lieux alors que le caméléon s'y trouvait encore.

***  
Quelques heures plus tard

La miss fut accueillie par des membres du Triumvirat, non ravis de la voir débarquer et se mêler de leurs affaires.

_Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Questionna le premier homme alors qu'elle posait un pied à terre  
_Inutile d'être hypocrite je ne reste que trois jours, lança t-elle avec un sourire carnassier  
_Je vais prendre vos bagages, se contenta t-il de répondre avec un sourire forcé

Jarod observait au loin sa chasseresse préférée, escortée par deux armoires à glace et un membre du triumvirat. Il eut un pincement au cœur… elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, même plus si cela était encore possible. Il l'examina en détail : elle était vêtue d'un tailleur sable, pantalon et veste, avec en dessous une chemise blanche très légère, probablement en lin… c'était neuf, il était formel… et pathétique aussi. Il s'en rendit compte quasi-instantanément. Il était complètement accro à cette femme au point de connaître par cœur sa garde-robe.  
Jarod s'approcha un peu plus de la voiture noire, afin d'entendre une éventuelle conversation… ou tout du moins, la voir de plus près.

_Je pense que vous souhaitez vous reposer après ce long voyage  
_J'ai eu près de sept heures de vol pour me reposer merci  
_La nuit va bientôt tomber…  
_Je souhaite voir le site, l'avait-elle coupé

L'homme réajusta sa veste, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête alors que Parker s'engouffrait dans la voiture. La miss semblait en tout cas plus dure qu'avant.  
Jarod préféra rentrer à l'hôtel. Il connaissait déjà le site par cœur, et mieux valait précéder sa chasseresse. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à la rencontrer dans les couloirs de l'hôtel… car bien entendu, elle se trouvait dans le même hôtel que lui.

Alors comme ça elle allait plonger… pensa-t-il alors qu'il déposait ses affaires sur une chaise. Heureusement, avec masque, tuba et combinaison, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Enfin, il l'espérait.  
Il allait se remettre devant son ordinateur quand une idée traversa son esprit… devait-il faire ça ou non ? Il hésita mais après un bref instant, il se décida à pianoter sur son ordinateur.  
Le registre de l'hôtel était informatisé.  
Mlle Parker : Chambre 382

Le caméléon écarquilla les yeux. Le destin s'acharnait contre lui : elle avait la chambre juste à côté de la sienne.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et qui m'ont aussi beaucoup touchées ! Merci encore et bonne relecture loool. Il me tarde de vous mettre un peu d'inédit ;).

Chapitre 3 : Jordan

Elle était décidée à plonger. Elle venait de revêtir sa combinaison. Elle était la seule femme, et autour d'elle, une centaine d'hommes l'observaient sous toutes les coutures. Mais elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.  
Jarod se trouvait parmi eux, en combinaison également. Il l'observa lui aussi et, même s'il l'avait remarqué quand elle était descendue de l'avion, il vit à quel point elle avait maigri grâce à la combinaison moulante qu'elle portait.  
Jarod avait plongé aux aurores avec d'autres plongeurs. La miss n'avait pas tardé à arriver elle aussi, voulant plonger le plus tôt possible.

_Vous êtes sûre de vouloir plonger Mlle Parker ? Tenta le vieil homme une nouvelle fois dans un américain peu compréhensible

Elle s'exprima en arabe pour lui répondre afin de lui montrer toute sa détermination à vouloir plonger. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais lui précisa qu'elle ne devait pas plonger seule. Parker savait très bien plonger ou en tout cas, il fut un temps où elle plongeait parfaitement. Malgré son impatience, elle accepta la condition du vieil homme qui fit signe à un plongeur de se rapprocher.

_Tout comme vous il est américain, je pense que ça favorisera le dialogue. En plus c'est un très bon plongeur.

Jarod ne cessait de réajuster son masque ; Il craignait en effet qu'elle ne le reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil. Par chance, la miss avait la tête ailleurs. Elle était déterminée à retrouver son père et rien ne semblait lui tenir plus à cœur. Jarod n'avait même pas eu le temps de nager jusqu'au zodiaque que Parker plongea.  
Jarod dû accélérer l'allure pour pouvoir la rattraper. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle avait accepté la présence d'un autre plongeur seulement pour avoir la paix et plonger le plus vite possible. Bien évidemment elle ne se doutait pas de qui était avec elle.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs, Parker s'arrêta brusquement. Jarod manqua de heurter la miss tant son arrêt avait été brusque et soudain.  
Sans même le regarder dans les yeux elle lui désigna quelque chose loin devant eux. Le caméléon plissa les yeux : en réalité elle ne lui montrait pas un point, mais deux… deux hommes plus exactement. Mais ce qui interpella d'autant plus le caméléon, ce furent les couteaux que chacun détenait.  
Le caméléon attrapa le bras de la miss et l'attira en arrière, manière de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de remonter.  
Encore une fois elle ne le reconnu pas quand elle le fixa un instant.  
Ils firent demi-tour et remontèrent le plus vite possible à la surface.

_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le vieil homme de tout à l'heure alors que Parker nageait jusqu'au rivage

Quand elle enleva son masque et déposa à terre la bouteille d'oxygène, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à le faire. L'autre plongeur, l'américain, n'avait pas daigné la suivre jusqu'à la plage.

_Deux hommes ont surgis avec des couteaux quand nous étions au fond de l'eau  
_Tous les plongeurs ont un couteau de plongé ici, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber Mlle Parker  
_Ceux-là nous attendait  
_Jordan les a vu aussi  
_Jordan ?  
_Mon plongeur  
_Oui… c'est lui qui m'a demander de remonter  
_Je vais voir ça avec lui et je vous tiens au courant  
_Je reviens plonger cet après midi  
_Je n'aurais pas le temps de…  
_Ce ne sont pas deux plongeurs avec des couteaux qui vont me faire renoncer. Fit-elle avec force avant de s'en aller

Jarod était resté dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre un risque inconsidéré en suivant Parker jusqu'à la plage. En voyant le vieil homme discuter avec Parker, il se félicita d'avoir, pour une fois, changé de nom. Bien sûr il y avait eu l'histoire Dick Dixon… mais là c'était différent, Jarod avait volontairement donné un faux nom et un faux prénom. Pourquoi Jordan ? Parce qu'il y avait toutes les lettres de Jarod d'une part, mais aussi parce qu'à l'oreille ça y ressemblait et donc ainsi il n'avait pas de mal à se reconnaître quand on l'appelait. Il faisait attention ici car il y avait pas mal de monde du triumvirat. Lui bossait pour le vieil homme qui avait mis à disposition du triumvirat, tous ses plongeurs, dont lui. Mais en plus, on avait imposé au vieil homme des sbires de l'organisation dont certain ne faisait que patauger dans l'eau.

L'après midi arriva vite et Parker était là, comme elle l'avait dit.  
Elle se retrouva encore avec Jarod, sans le savoir. Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où les deux plongeurs avaient surgis. Seulement là, il n'y avait personne.

Jarod regardait de tous les côtés. Il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Parker s'arrêta. Elle avait vu quelque chose près du rocher. Jarod la laissa faire. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de brillant. Une petite clé toute fine.  
Jarod reconnu la petite clé comme étant celle de la mallette qui contenaient les rouleaux. Parker aussi l'avait reconnue. L'idée que son père avait fini sa vie au fond de l'eau devenait presque une certitude.  
Instinctivement, Jarod posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Parker qui se retourna vivement, étonnée de ce geste qui venait de lui rappeler quelqu'un de familier.  
Jarod n'osa pas bougé, il était comme figé. Elle le regardait attentivement. Trop attentivement.  
Elle s'écarta du caméléon. La forme de ses yeux et l'expression qu'ils avaient, sans oublier le petit grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, visible malgré le masque... Aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Jordan/Jarod… ce qu'elle avait pu être bête. Elle était heureuse de le revoir et en même temps elle avait peur. Peur quant à ses sentiments, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer… peur de le voir à nouveau aussi près d'elle.

Elle commença à nager, seule, ignorant Jarod qui accélérait l'allure derrière elle.  
Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la vue de deux plongeurs… peut-être était-ce les deux mêmes qu'ils avaient vu ce matin.  
Seulement là elle avait prévu quelque chose. Un mini fusil harpon.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Jarod, celui-ci passa devant elle, allant à la rencontre d'un des plongeurs qui esquissa une première attaque à son encontre.  
Parker tira dans le second homme qui fondait sur elle. Elle avait réglé le problème du premier homme… mais Jarod semblait quelque peu en difficulté avec le second. Alors qu'elle arrivait presque à leur niveau, le caméléon envoya un bon crochet du droit à son adversaire, qui, en partant en arrière, arracha le tuyau du détendeur du caméléon.  
L'adversaire de Jarod avait de l'eau dans son masque. Parker en profita pour couper le tuyau qui reliait le détendeur à la bouteille d'oxygène avant d'aller aider Jarod.

Elle l'aida à enlever les sangles qui retenaient la bouteille d'oxygène et lui donna son détendeur. Le détendeur de secours de Parker ne marchait pas, le vieil homme le lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne plonge.  
Ils devaient remonter en se partageant le détendeur et en respectant les paliers s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Jarod s'accrocha donc à Parker.

Un frisson les parcourra sans qu'ils ne puissent s'empêcher de repenser à Carthis. Leurs joues étaient devenues rouge, mais seuls eux pouvaient le savoir. Ils étaient les seuls à sentir leur corps bouillir et leur cœur battre la chamade.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Tout s'était passé très vite.  
Ils avaient nagés jusqu'au rivage. Jusque là il n'avait rien vu. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus une fois à terre. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de l'eau, à peine fut-elle debout que la miss s'écroula sur le sable.

Jarod s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tenta de la réveiller en hélant son nom à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle respirait, mais elle était sonnée.  
Il l'observa alors sous toutes les coutures et aperçu alors ce qu'il redoutait : une tâche de sang. Il y avait un trou dans la combinaison de Parker et la tâche de sang grossissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Il posa sa main sur la blessure afin qu'elle ne se vide pas de tout son sang. La panique commençait à monter et personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, ils avaient été trop loin. Et quand bien même il y aurait eu quelqu'un. Certain des membres du triumvirat l'auraient reconnu, lui, comme étant le caméléon.

Un garçon d'environ huit ans observait la scène. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais quand il reconnu Jarod, il n'eut qu'un reflex, appeler les membres de sa famille. Ses frères, son père et sa grand-mère arrivèrent sur la plage.  
Jarod leur sourit faiblement en les voyants, il savait qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider, mais malgré ça il hésitait à enlever ses mains de la plaie de Parker.  
La vieille femme vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de Jarod, lui soufflant dans un murmure qu'il fallait laisser faire ses enfants. Qu'ils feraient tout pour aider son amie, comme il les avait aidé eux, quelques semaines plus tôt..  
Jarod retira délicatement ses mains mais alors que deux hommes se penchaient pour prendre Parker, il s'interposa et la prit lui-même dans ses bras.

_Mlle Parker va s'en sortir, lui affirma la vieille femme

Jarod interrogea la vieille femme du regard. Comment connaissait-elle Parker ?  
La vieille femme lui sourit pour toute réponse à son étonnement et Jarod suivit les fils et petits-fils de la vielle femme jusqu'à leur maison.

Parker se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule. Elle avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé sur le corps, ses membres lui semblaient si lourds et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il faisait jour, le soleil illuminait toute la chambre orange. Orange ? Parker arrêta le fil de sa réflexion à ce détail qui n'aurait pourtant pas dû lui échapper ; La chambre était orange… et ce lit… n'était pas le sien.  
Elle tenta de se souvenir des évènements passés mais tout cela lui semblait si irréel. Quand elle s'était réveillée elle avait cru à un rêve.  
Instinctivement elle se redressa vivement, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.  
Parker plaqua sa main sur l'objet de son mal, et s'aperçu très vite, premièrement, qu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements, deuxièmement, qu'elle portait seulement un ensemble, pantalon blanc très ample et petit haut blanc, le tout en lin, sous lequel elle était nue, et troisièmement, qu'elle avait un bandage tout autour de la taille.

Des femmes en robes de couleurs vives arrivèrent dans la chambre et se placèrent de chaque côté du lit de Parker.

_Tout va bien, on a pris soin de vous, avait lancé la jeune femme sur sa droite  
_Où suis-je ? Je ne comprends pas ? 1vait demandé Parker, la main toujours plaquée sur sa blessure  
_Parker est-ce que ça va ? Avait lancé une voix familière  
_C'est un cauchemar, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du lit  
_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais wonderboy ? ! S'énerva-t-elle en l'empêchant de soulever la couette  
_Je veux vérifier ta blessure, voir si tu n'as pas fait sauter des points  
_Alors là dans tes rêves, souffla la miss avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix  
_Parker, soupira t-il devant son entêtement  
_Jarod je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. D'abord tu es là, ensuite je suis ici avec toi et pour finir je me suis faite poignardée  
_Ecoute, il fit signe aux autres de sortir, tu as été poignardée, tu t'es évanouie sur la plage, et leur maison était toute proche. De plus ils étaient sur la plage quand tu t'es évanouie.  
_C'est toi qui m'a soignée ? Lui demanda-t-elle  
_Oui

_Mais ce sont elles qui t'ont « habillée », précisa Jarod en voyant ce qui tracassait la miss, elles ont mis ta combinaison à sécher… mais honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'elle soit récupérable  
_Si je ne les avais pas déjà tué tu peux être sûr qu'ils m'auraient remboursé avant… pesta-t-elle contre leurs attaquants

Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle dût y renoncer tant la douleur était forte.

_Je peux regarder ? demanda doucement Jarod

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
Jarod souleva doucement la couette, juste ce qu'il avait besoin. Il releva le haut de Parker, toujours dans des gestes précis et doux. Il avait les mains chaudes et Parker frissonna quand il effleura sa peau. Ce détail n'échappa pas au caméléon qui tentait quant à lui de lutter pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il devait être « professionnel », qu'il ne devait pas penser à autre chose que sa blessure… seulement elle avait la peau si douce… et, il l'avait remarqué, des habits quelques peu transparents. Il s'interdisait de regarder, il ne devait que s'occuper de la petite parcelle de peau, perforée par un coup de couteau.

_Jarod est-ce que tu pourrais te dépêcher, intervint sèchement Parker  
_Je reviens, répondit-il précipitamment en s'éloignant presque en courant

Parker était troublée. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle ne comprit le trouble du caméléon qu'au moment ou celui-ci quitta la pièce. Elle tenta de s'extirper du lit, sa main appuyant fortement sur sa blessure, manière d'atténuer la douleur. Des vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise… peut-être était-ce pour elle ? Elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps et alla se changer derrière le pare-avant.

_Parker ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de cette maison et recommencer les fouilles.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix quand il aperçu sa silhouette derrière le pare-avant.  
_Ca se voit non ? répondit-elle agressivement en sortant

Jarod resta interdit quelques instants. Il n'était pas de coutume de voir Parker vêtue en rose fuchsia de la tête aux pieds.

_Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise du regard qu'il posait sur elle  
_Ca… ça te va très bien, hoqueta t-il

En effet elle portait très bien cet ensemble rose avec de fines broderies dorées. De plus, cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux, d'un bleu encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.  
Alors qu'elle assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se racla la gorge. Tout était devenu plus compliqué entre eux… Carthis était toujours dans un coin de leur tête.  
Voulant à tout prix mettre fin à ce moment de gêne, Parker voulu quitter la pièce le plus vite possible. Le mouvement fut brusque, trop brusque. Jarod la rattrapa à temps.  
Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, restant dans cette position si rare entre eux, avant que Parker ne détourne le regard et que Jarod ne l'aide à se redresser doucement.

_Appuie-toi sur moi, proposa t-il en ayant l'air le plus détaché possible  
_Non, répondit-elle précipitamment, je vais juste y aller plus doucement, se reprit-elle d'une voix plus aimable

L'atmosphère était tendue.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Encore un secret

_Ah Mlle Parker... entonna la vielle femme en la voyant apparaître, cette tenue vous va à ravir

Les jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure vinrent vers Parker et deux d'entre elles la prirent par un bras chacune afin de l'entrainer vers le salon, où la vieille femme l'attendait. Jarod ne s'interposa pas, il eut même un sourire en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Parker quand elles l'entrainèrent avec elles, et ce, malgré elle.

_Vous allez mieux Mlle Parker ? Lui demanda la vielle femme alors que Parker prenait place dans un fauteuil  
_Oui je vous remercie, fit-elle poliment  
_J'ai toujours pensé que vous viendriez mais j'avoue que je vous attendais plus tôt

Parker observait la vieille femme sans comprendre.

_Vous êtes déjà venue ici... vous ne vous rappelez pas ?  
_Non vous devez confondre  
_Vous étiez jeune à l'époque. Vous êtes venue ici avec votre père... votre mère venait juste de mourir  
_Je... je ne m'en souviens pas, fit Parker en observant attentivement la maison  
_Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? S'étonna la vieille femme  
_Mon père... enfin ... a sauté en parachute et d'après les calculs effectués par nos experts il serait tombé non loin d'ici

La vieille femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Parker quelque peu anxieuse  
_Avez-vous une photo de votre père ?  
_A l'hôtel oui  
_Moi j'en ai une, lança la voix grave de Jarod au fond de la pièce

Parker se retourna vivement, surprise. Jarod tendit la photo à la vieille femme et alla s'assoir à côté de Parker, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.  
La vielle femme s'était raidie. Elle reposa la photo de M. Parker sur la table et se leva brusquement du fauteuil.

_Attendez ! Dites-moi je vous en prie, supplia Parker, consciente que la vieille femme savait quelque chose d'important qu'elle-même ignorait  
_Vous n'étiez pas avec cet homme quand vous êtes venue ici  
_Comment s'appelait cet homme ? Fit désespérément la jeune femme  
_Il m'a dit s'appeler M. Parker  
_Cet homme est-il revenu ici par la suite ? Questionna alors Jarod

La vielle femme hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Quant à Parker, elle questionnait Jarod du regard, ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

_Quand est-il revenu pour la dernière fois, reprit Jarod  
_Ca n'a pas la moindre importance, intervint Parker  
_Il est venu ici il y a de cela deux mois, fit gravement la vielle femme  
_Est-ce que cet homme.., Jarod échangea un bref regard avec Parker, se promène aujourd'hui avec une bouteille d'oxygène ?

Parker fixa alors Jarod avec un regard douloureux. Elle espérait tant que la réponse soit non... car si la réponse était oui, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce monstre lui avait fait... et dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir.  
La vielle femme hocha la tête affirmativement en fixant Parker qui sentait presque le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Jarod s'approcha doucement d'elle au cas où elle ne supporterait pas le choc. Alors que la vieille femme s'en allait vers les jardins, Parker lui posa une autre question.

_Pourquoi suis-je venue ici la première fois ? Et pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?

Mais la vieille femme, qui s'était arrêtée pour entendre sa question, poursuivi son chemin silencieusement, comme si de rien était.

_Parker ? Commença doucement Jarod alors que la miss demeurait interdite  
_C'est encore un de tes plans, murmura-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face  
_Quoi ? S'étonna Jarod  
_Tu as dit que tu connaissais ces gens... j'en ai marre de me faire avoir comme une idiote ! Pesta t-elle  
_Je ne savais pas qu'elle te connaissait... elle a prononcé ton nom sur la plage... mais je te jure que je ne savais pas  
_A d'autres Jarod  
_Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? ! S'énerva t-il à son tour en se redressant  
_Pourquoi tu participais aux fouilles ? !  
_Pour t'aider ! Lança t-il sur le ton de l'évidence  
_Mais oui c'est ça  
_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis content de te voir ici après ce qui s'est passé à Glasgow  
_Alors c'est ça on y arrive enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle  
_De quoi ? Ne comprit pas le caméléon  
_J'en ai marre d'être un pion que tu balades au gré de ton humeur !  
_C'est toi qui est venu ici de ton propre chef

Elle l'observa un instant, réalisant qu'en effet, il ne lui avait pas envoyé le moindre indice et que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait envoyé sur une piste concernant sa famille... cependant, il connaissait ces gens...  
Sans un mot de plus elle prit la décision de retourner à son hôtel. Peu importe les affaires qu'elle laissait ici, peu importe les secrets sur sa famille... peu importe M. Parker... même si ses voix lui criait de le retrouver, elle savait également qu'il était mort... elle devait partir d'ici et ne plus rester avec Jarod... c'était trop risqué pour elle et, comme il l'avait si bien dit, il ne voulait pas la voir ici... et elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ré-aborde le sujet de Carthis... ce qu'il avait déjà fait...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança t-il en la voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée  
_Ca se voit non ? ! lui répondit-elle agressivement  
_Tu dois te reposer, tes points de sutures vont sauter et...  
_Je vais me reposer à mon hôtel puis dans mon jet qui me ramènera à Blue Cove, continua-t-elle  
_Et ton père ?  
_Ce n'est pas mon père  
_Et le secret sur ta famille ?  
_Ca ne m'intéresse pas  
_Bien sûr que si...  
_Arrête de croire que tu connais les gens par cœur, que tu sais ce qu'ils ressentent ou ce qu'ils pensent ! Contrairement à toi le passé ne m'intéresse plus, je vivais bien mieux avant que tu...  
_Avant que je ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en retenant sa peine et sa colère  
_Arrête de te mêler d'affaires qui ne te regardes pas  
_C'est toi je te rappelle qui m'empêche de retrouver ma famille depuis près de cinq ans !  
_C'est mon travaille et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?  
_T'ouvrir les yeux

Elle le fixa pendant une seconde qui parut durer une éternité pour le caméléon qui retenait son souffle. Puis, sans en ajouter davantage, Parker ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant. Jarod n'essaya pas de la retenir...

A suivre…


End file.
